The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a portable personal computer, a portable information terminal, or the like, and particularly to an electronic apparatus comprising a card storage portion to which a card-like electronic component for providing an expanded function can be loaded.
In recent years, there have been eager demands for a small portable personal computer of, for example, a book-type which has high performance, and such a personal computer is constructed so as to comprise a card storage portion into which a card-like electronic component for expanding a function of the computer can be loaded. The card storage portion for storing a PC card as a card-like electronic component, such as a modem card, an interface card, or the like, has a case of a rectangular cylindrical shape and a connector, which are mounted on a printed circuit board in the housing of computer. An end opening of the case is adjacent to and faces the connector, while the other end opening of the case defines a card insertion port and faces the card insertion slot formed in the housing of the computer.
In order that an end portion of a PC card loaded into the card storage portion can be picked up and drawn out by fingers, the card insertion port of the case is positioned to be recessed inwards from the card insertion slot of the housing. Therefore, there is a gap between the card insertion port of the case and the card insertion slot of the housing, and foreign substances may enter into the computer through the gap. As a countermeasure for preventing such foreign substances, a conventional personal computer adopts a method in which an insulating sheet is adhered on the inside of the housing to cover the gap between the card insertion port of the case and the insertion slot of the housing.
However, the personal computer as described above thus requires a assembling step of adhering an insulating sheet, so that the assembling yield is not excellent. When the adhering position of the insulating sheet is displaced, there is a problem that a gap remains and the outer appearance of the computer is injured.